Charles de Guise, Duc de Chevreuse
Charles II de Guise, Duc de Chevreuse '(born 2nd August 1571) is a Grandelumiérian nobleman, statesman and courtier. The eldest child of Henri I, Duc de Guise and Catherine de Nevers, he has been the heir to the Duchy of Guise and Principality of Joinville since his birth. Agnatically a descendant of the sovereign house of Lorraine, he holds the rank of prince étranger at court. The eldest of sixteen children, he is the inheritor of a large and prosperous family which has been known for its tremendous influence in court. Charles has held numerous positions in court and government throughout his career at court, including the post of Grand Chambellan de l'Empire in the Emperor's household and the position of Secrétaire d'État des Affaires Étrangères ''on the conseil. In 1601, he was appointed Colonel-Général de la Garde Impériale. He has been known for his staunch Catholicism, in the Guise tradition, as well as for being a stickler when it comes to etiquette. He has been generally known as courteous and kindly publicly, though he was capable of being more blunt and harsh when angered or disgruntled. He has been generally known as an ambitious figure, doing his best to snub his rivals in court and advance the interests of his ever-growing family. Well aware of his future as the leader of one of the Empire's greatest houses, he takes particular interest in keeping up appearances and keeping members of his house in positions of influence. He has been known as a typical example of a Guise - haughty, ruthless and prone to zealotry. Biography '''Birth (1571) Charles de Guise was born on August 2nd, 1571 at the Château de Joinville. He is the eldest child of Henri I, Duc de Guise and his wife, Catherine de Nevers. His family were esteemed at the Grandelumierian court, being descendants of the ruling house of the Duchy of Lorraine and holding an extremely influential place in Grandelumierian politics. His grandfather François de Guise and his granduncle Charles, Cardinal de Lorraine, were infamous as the men who essentially led the French government under the minority of François II. His mother was a descendant in the paternal line of the House of La Marck, the ruling house of the Duchy of Cleves. She was a descendant of the House of Bourbon through the maternal line. He was named Chevalier de Guise at birth. He would be joined later by fifteen younger siblings. Upbringing (1571 - 1578) Charles was mainly brought up in Joinville, under the supervision of numerous governesses. He led a relatively idyllic life there, being joined one-by-one by his younger siblings as they arrived. He was one year old at the time of the Saint Bartholomew's Day massacre in 1572. In 1574, his granduncle Charles, Cardinal de Lorraine died. In his will, the Cardinal bequeathed the Duchy of Chevreuse to the now three-year-old Charles. It was from this point that he became known as Charles II, Duc de Chevreuse. ''At Joinville, he was known from a young age for his calm, collected and hard-working nature. He was somewhat remarkable for his poise and self-control in early childhood, something which his governesses and tutors rejoiced in. Throughout his early life, he was particularly close to his eldest surviving sibling, Louis. Charles attempted to appear as something of a role model for Louis early in life, something he would attempt to do for the rest of his family later on in life. His piety also became evident early on in life. He spent countless hours in prayer every day, with he himself. claiming that prayer was his sanctuary in life. '''Education (1578 - 1586)' Charles was instructed from a very early age in matters of faith. His father hired numerous monks and even some priests to school him in theology and religion, all of which shaped him into the deeply devout man he became. His parents had a personal hand in this aspect of his education, moulding him into a zealous Catholic. At the age of seven, his formal education commenced. He was taught the courtly arts, financial management, Latin, harpsichord, archery, riding, writing, reading and numerous other subjects. He was to be shaped into the typical example of a chivalrous nobleman, taught the arts of conversation, political intrigue and courtesy. He proved to be a fast learner, taking quickly to his lessons. WIP Court Life (1586 - Present) Arrival and Presentation (1586) Chevreuse arrived at court of Charles IX & I in 1586, at the age of fifteen. WIP Member of the Catholic League and Wars of Religion (1586 - Present) Almost immediately after arriving at court, he began to become involved with the Catholic League, in time becoming a prominent member. The House of Guise was known for being the undoubted leaders of the League, so it had been expected from an early age that upon his arrival at court he would become a member. In 1588, Chevreuse was present alongside his father on the Day of the Barricades at the age of sixteen. He assisted with the gathering of militias and setting up the barricades themselves. He considered this one of his finest hours up until that point. In the years to follow, he became regularly complicit and active in the schemes of his family members for the betterment of the Catholic League. These schemes, on occasion, went as far as murder, blackmail and numerous other forms of obtaining power. Government and Courtly Activities (1595 - Present) After nine years at court, he was appointed the position of Grand Chambellan de l'Empire at the age of twenty-three, one of the youngest people to hold the second-most senior position in the Emperor's household. He rejoiced in his new position and the unprecedented access it gave him to the Emperor, using it to the advantage of himself and his family. His hubris and arrogance became apparent upon his appointment to this senior position, for he almost instantaneously developed an air of superiority over the other members of the household (save his father, who held the post of Grand Maître). In 1597, at the age of twenty-five, he was appointed to the position of Secrétaire d'État des Affaires Étrangères, a senior position in the imperial government. He was active in this position, while also discreetly using it for the benefit of the League through using his offices to open backdoor communications with the Spanish ambassador, as well as the ambassador for Lorraine and for numerous Italian states. He further increased his prestige and number of positions in 1601, when he was appointed Colonel-Général de la Garde Impériale, a position which gave him considerable influence in the imperial guard as well as the prestige offered. At court, he continued the work of increase the power and prestige of his family. WIP Marital Prospects Numerous prospects for Chevreuse's marriage were considered over the years. A chief candidate who was considered by his parents was Louise de Bourbon-Montpensier, the Suo Jure Duchesse de Montpensier, whose lands were plentiful and would provide a great deal of money to the Guise. However, this arrangement was complicated through the Duchesse's ties to the Duc de Bouillon, a known Huguenot and enemy of the Catholic League. As the Duchesse continued to associate herself with her Huguenot relatives, the Duc and Cardinal de Guise began to become more sceptical with the prospect. Chevreuse himself considered Montpensier to be a dullard, a Protestant sympathiser and had an extreme distaste for her. Nonetheless, he remained courteous toward her and continued his attempts to charm her for as long as that marital prospect remained on the table. When it became clear that she was no longer an option, he ceased his attempts to woo her and continued to look on her as he would any Huguenot. In her place, his parents began to pursue a marriage with the younger sister of King Felipe III of Spain and the half-sister of the Empress-Dowager, the Infanta Maria. This prospect was audacious at best, though it appeared that the ambassador for the Spanish King was open to the idea. In the event that the match should come to nothing, the only child and heir of the Duc de Mercœur was chosen as a backup possibility. In the event that the Spanish court agreed to the match between Chevreuse and the Infanta Maria, Mercœur's daughter would be proposed as a wife for his younger brother Claude, Prince de Joinville. Character Synopsis Personality Charles was known to be extremely zealous, following in the footsteps of his parents and uncle with his fervent belief in Catholicism. He was so driven by his faith that he had a severe and irrational burning hatred of anyone known to even be associated with Protestantism. It was due to this that Charles quickly became happily involved in many of the intrigues that his family became infamous for. In some circumstances, Charles could be classed as mildly sociopathic - he cared little for right and wrong when it came down to benefit for his family. Appearance Charles had brown hair and matching eyes. He kept his hair relatively long, originally wearing a goatee beard which he later grew out into a full beard. He was of roughly average height and build for a man of his time. He had ruddy features, a square face, a rather pronounced nose and a face aged beyond his years. Ancestry Titles, Styles and Honours Titles and Styles * 2nd August 1571 - 26th December 1574: ''Son Altesse, Monsieur le Chevalier de Guise'' * 26th December 1574 - Present: ''Son Altesse, Monsieur le Duc de Chevreuse'' The Duchy of Chevreuse constitutes the following lands: Chevreuse, Dampierre-en-Yvellines, Beaurain, Maurepas, Meudon, Angervillier, Limours, Bures, Beynes, Grignon, and Saint-Aubin.Category:House of Guise Category:16th Century Births Category:Catholic League Category:Imperial Council